Cinderella (character)
Princess Cinderella is the main protagonist of Disney's 1950 animated feature film with the same name and its two sequels. She was voiced by the late Ilene Woods in the original film and currently by Jennifer Hale in the sequels and in current appearances. She is the second Disney Princess by chronological order and the oldest by age, her age being 19. Background Development As done with other Disney films,Walt Disney hired actress Helene Stanley to perform the live-action reference for Cinderella. She later was asked to do the same kind of work for the characters of Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliffe in 101 Dalmatians. According to Christopher Finch, author of The Art of Walt Disney, Disney insisted that all scenes involving human characters should be shot first in live-action to determine that they would work before the expensive business of animation was permitted to start. The animators did not like this way of working, feeling it detracted from their ability to create character. The animators understood the necessity for this approach and in retrospect acknowledged that Disney had handled things with considerable subtlety. Personality Cinderella's mother passed away an indeterminate time prior to the beginning of the story portrayed in the film. In the intervening time, her father married Lady Tremaine, who became Cinderella's stepmother. After the death of Cinderella's father, Lady Tremaine forced Cinderella to serve the household as an ill-treated servant, which earned Lady Tremaine the distinction of being an "evil stepmother". She worked in the kitchen; her only friends were Major the horse, Bruno the bloodhound, Jaq, Gus, a few more mice friends, and her Fairy Godmother, all of whom helped her go to the ball. At the end of the first movie, she marries Prince Charming. Cinderella is a headstrong and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She is extremely mature and has shown that she can overcome her obstacles without the aid of magic. She has also been shown to have a slight sarcastic side to her, as seen in her comments about her step-family and Lucifer, but usually keeping such comments to herself. Cinderella has shown to be rather intelligent and/or clever especially thinking of how poorly raised she was after the absence of her parents. She is also resourceful by using her mother's old fashioned dress and imagining a beautiful ball gown. She has also shown that she is very patient and calm. While her love for Prince Charming is incredibly strong, prior to them meeting each other on the night of the ball, marrying and/or finding her "prince" was not her main priority. As opposed to earlier princess Snow White, Cinderella simply wanted to live a better life and escape the harsh world of her wicked stepmother and sisters. Physical Appearance Cinderella is a beautiful young woman. She is tall, slender and softly shaped with a mild face. Her skin is fair, with pink lips and twinkling blue eyes. Cinderella's hair is strawberry-blonde in color, and shoulder-length with soft bangs. Before her Fairy Godmother, she was often seen in a maid's outfit. She wore a dark brown shirt with blue/green sleeves and a skirt with a lighter shade of brown. Her hair was tied together in a large blue bow. She once wore a frilly sleeveless pink and white gown with pink ribbons before her step-sisters tore it up. As a Princess, she wears a sparkling light blue dress with white petticoat. Her glass slippers are topped with a sparkling glass heart shape. Her hair is put into a bun with a light blue band over it and a black choker around her neck and long opera gloves are used as accessories. Appearances ''Cinderella In the original film, Cinderella is shown as a mistreated young girl (child to Madame Terain) who dreams of escaping the torturous lifestyle she has to endure working as a maid for her stepfamily, which consists of her stepmother Lady Tremaine, stepsisters Anastasia and Drizella, and their pet cat Lucifer. She is notable for being silenced repeatedly by Lady Tremaine, creating the assumption that Cinderella's job as scullery maid requires her to do chores without speaking out. Her only friends she have around the chateau are the mice (especially Jaq and Gus), the birds, Bruno the dog and Major the horse. One day, when Cinderella receives an invitation to a royal ball at the King's castle, she delivers it to her stepmother, who told her she can go, if she is finished with all her chores and is able to find something suitable to wear. After thanking her stepmother, she goes back to her room, where she shows the mice and birds a dress that has belonged to her late mother. She is about to get on to fixing the dress when she is unexpectedly called downstairs by her impatient, infuriated stepsisters, leaving the mice and the birds, feeling pity for her, up to themselves to help prepare a dress for Cinderella. Jaq and Gus must fetch supplies from old dresses that have belonged to Anastasia and Drizella, as well as the beads. Later that night, Cinderella knocks the door to inform her stepmother that a carriage has arrived, which means that it is time to go to the ball. When Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella has not yet dressed for the event, Cinderella replies that she is not going, to which Lady Tremaine points out that there are other times Cinderella will be able attend while smiling wickedly to her daughters about Cinderella not going. Cinderella walks back to her room and looks out the window toward the castle, wondering what a royal ball will look like. Just then, her bird and mice friends reveal a surprise: a dress for the ball that they have fixed for her. She thanks them for showing how much they have cared for her, changes into that dress, and rushes downstairs to join her stepfamily to go to the ball. However, when they see Cinderella, Lady Tremaine complements her dress and points it out to her daughters, who then fly in a rage and furiously tear it apart, having realized that Cinderella has used their discarded materials for the dress. Cinderella is left with her dress ravaged as her stepfamily leaves for the ball, wishing her good night. Realizing that now she is unable to go to the ball, she bursts into tears and runs outside to the garden, with the mice, Bruno and Major following her in sadness. She throws herself on the bench and begins sobbing at the apparent loss of her dreams. Shortly thereafter, the magical Fairy Godmother appears to comfort Cinderella. She insists that Cinderella attend the ball and demonstrates her magical abilities as she transforms a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, Major into a coachman, and Bruno into a footman before transforming Cinderella's ragged dress into a beautiful, sparkling ball gown, complete with glass slippers. The Fairy Godmother warns Cinderella that all her magic will be broken at the stroke of midnight. Cinderella thanks her, jumps into the coach and sets off for the ball, waving goodbye to the Fairy Godmother. Cinderella arrives at the castle while the ball is still in procession. She walks upstairs to the castle's ballroom, where she attracts the attention of Prince Charming, who is enticed by her sparkling appearance and walks over to her. He courts her to the middle of the ballroom, and, surrounded by other maidens in attendance, the two begin to waltz. Then the duo have some private time together (courtesy of the Grand Duke), during which they fall in love with each other and are about to kiss, but then the clock begins to strike midnight, prompting Cinderella, who has lost track of time, to leave abruptly, realizing that the Fairy Godmother's magic is about to end. As she runs down the stairs, she inadvertently drops one of her two glass slippers; nevertheless, she jumps into the coach and leaves the castle. At the clock's twelfth strike, the magic spell breaks, reverting everything back to what it once has been. After running behind the bushes to hide from from the palace guards (summoned by the Grand Duke) who gallop past the pumpkin (smashing it in the process), Cinderella, once again in her ravaged dress, expresses her sorriness to the mice, Major and Bruno for forgetting the time before going over her wonderful times at ball, including the best part—dancing with the Prince—that has filled her with indescribable feelings. Just as she accepts that it has all ended, Jaq and Gus point out a glass slipper, the only remaining object from the Fairy Godmother's magic, on her foot. Cinderella thanks her friends and her Fairy Godmother for everything as she takes off the slipper, which she keeps as something useful later on. Meanwhile, at the castle, the King has ordered The Grand Duke to search all over the kingdom for whoever who can fit the slipper, the only clue of the mysterious maiden who has disappered. Back at Cinderella's chateau, Cinderella is back to her mundane duties of a maid. As she walks upstairs, carrying breakfast for them, she overhears Lady Tremaine telling Anastasia and Drizella about the news of the Duke's search for the girl who has lost a slipper at the ball last night and whom the prince is madly in love with, causing Cinderella, who remembers her wonderful times at the ball, to become dreamy and drops their breakfast in the process. As she cleans up the mess (ordered by Lady Tremaine), she overhears Lady Tremaine continuing her news to her daughters about the girl who can fit the slipper will be the prince's bride, making Cinderella smile dreamily, even when her stepsisters stack clothings on her arms, the sight of which makes the two suspicious of her peculiar facial expression. Upon hearing that the two have to get dressed in preparation for the Duke's arrival, Cinderella decides that she too must get dressed. She puts down the clothings and heads upstairs to her room, singing and humming the tune she and the Prince have sung at the ball, unaware that her sly stepmother, from spying on her dance-like movements, has made the connection that Cinderella must have attended the ball and danced with the Prince. Jaq and Gus see Lady Tremaine heading upstairs to the tower and, sensing the danger, rush to Cinderella's room to warn her, but Cinderella silences them, as she is busy preparing herself to meet the Duke. By the time she catches sight of Lady Tremaine at the door (through a mirror), it is too late, as the wicked stepmother has turned the key to lock and slammed the door shut, locking Cinderella in her room and leaving the situation up to Jaq and Gus to resolve. A short time later, the Grand Duke arrives at the chateau. While Cinderella sobs in front of the locked door, believing that her dreams of being reunited with the Prince have been lost, Jaq and Gus steal the key to her room from Lady Tremaine. Cinderella hears Jaq and Gus panting up the stairs outside her room and looks through the keyhole to see that the two mice have finally made it up to the top, filling her once again with relief and hope, but is again shocked when Lucifer traps Gus inside a bowl, along with the key. She orders Lucifer to let Gus go, but the stubborn cat refuses. When the mice's and the birds' attempts to make Lucifer release Gus fail, Cinderella, quickly realizing that her dog Bruno can be the one to get rid of Lucifer, tells the birds to fetch the dog. After Bruno scares the cat into jumping out of the window, Jaq and Gus wedge the key through an opening between the door and the floor, allowing Cinderella to finally exit her room and head downstairs. Just as the Duke is about to leave, Cinderella calls out to him, and he helps her onto a chair so that she can try on the slipper. He calls for his footman to deliver the slipper, but Lady Tremaine trips him with her cane, causing the slipper to fly and shatter into pieces in front of the Duke and Cinderella. As the Duke reacts in horror and terror about the King's reaction, Cinderella reveals that she has the other slipper (the one she has held on to since the ball), which she pulls out from her apron, horrifying her stepmother but overjoying the Duke. He slides the slipper onto Cinderella's foot, and it fits perfectly. Cinderella, along with the mice, Bruno and Major, is then taken to the castle, where her dreams come true as she reunites with Prince Charming and becomes his bride. The King and the Grand Duke happily celebrate their marriage as the newlyweds head downstairs to a carriage that will take them on their honeymoon. As Cinderella walks down the stairs with the Prince, she drops her slipper again, but the King assists her in putting it back on, to which Cinderella gives him a kiss on the head as a way of thanking him. Cinderella and the Prince ride off in the carriage, and Cinderella waves goodbye at her mice friends, who wave back at her. As the carriage pulls away, Cinderella and the Prince share another kiss, with the final words in the book, below the illustration of the couple kissing, reading "and they lived happily ever after." Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Jaq and Gus set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the ending of the previous story, by stringing three segments of stories together, making three stories: "Aim to Please", "Tall Tail" and "An Uncommon Romance". In the first story, Cinderella and Prince Charming return home and soon a party begins. In "Tall Tail", she works on planning to build up a festival. The mouse named Jaq in the previous film has transformed into a human named Sir Hugh. In the third story, called "An Uncommon Romance", she helps her stepsister Anastasia reconcile with the baker. Towards the end of the film, she reads a book the mice have already made for her to them all. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating their anniversary when Fairy Godmother accidentally loses her wand to Anastasia. She immediately takes it to Lady Tremaine and Drizella who learn the power of the wand and how to wield it properly. The villains reverse time to before Cinderella tried on the slipper. By using magic, the slipper is able to fit Anastasia. Cinderella tries to convince Lady Tremaine that the slipper belongs to her by showing her the other. Instead, Lady Tremaine calls her night with Prince Charming nothing more than a dream and destroys the other slipper. Cinderella is left at the château while her stepmother, sister, and Lucifer, make way to the castle to meet her prince. Devastated and confused, Cinderella begins to attend to her normal duties but regains her confidence and decides to meet with the prince herself knowing he should recognize her when he sees her. Cinderella, Jaq, Gus, and two bluebirds, sneak into the palace and begin their search. When she finally bumps into him however, he fails to recognize her. Heartbroken, Cinderella tears at the loss of her love. Jaq and Gus arrive to expose Lady Tremaine's villainy. Upon finding out that Lady Tremaine used the wand to wipe Charming's memory of Cinderella and make him believe Anastasia was the one he danced with, Cinderella forgets her sorrows and jumps into action. At Lady Tremaine's room, Jaq and Gus sneak in to grab the wand. They are almost exposed by Lucifer until Cinderella enters disguised as a maid. Lady Tremaine discovers her anyway and a chase follows. Jaq and Gus hand the wand to Cinderella but before she could flip the spell, the guards arrest her. Lady Tremaine regains the wand and orders the guards to send Cinderella to the next ship leaving the kingdom to have her banished. Jaq, Gus, and the bluebirds meet up with Charming. He finds his memory again and begins to remember Cinderella. He rushes off on his horse to rescue her before the ship sets sail. He is too late, but manages to find himself on board. The couple reunite and heads back to the palace. There, the King orders the Grand Duke and the guards to search the castle for the stepfamily to have them arrested. As Cinderella is preparing for her wedding which is to occur that night, Lady Tremaine and Lucifer appear out of the shadows. Tremaine transforms Anastasia into a beautiful and exact copy of Cinderella and plans to have her marry Charming in her place. Tremaine then sends Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus to be killed by a human Lucifer. Still, Cinderella manages to escape her death and uses her time to make way to the castle. Charming and "Cinderella" are ready to marry but Anastasia refuses and reveals herself. Enraged, Lady Tremaine becomes mad with power as the guards prepare to arrest them. She turns them into animals and decides to turn Anastasia into a toad. Cinderella blocks her path making Tremaine much more comfortable with the process. Using his sword, Charming blocks the magic and repels it to Tremaine and Drizella. They are transformed into toads themselves and end up in the palace's basement. Cinderella and Charming marry while Anastasia transforms into her ordinary self. The King welcomes Anastasia into the palace putting aside the past. Together, Cinderella and Anastasia return the Fairy Godmother and the wedding continues. Schoolhouse Rock! Cinderella made a cameo in ''Schoolhouse Rock! in The Four-Legged Zoo. ''House of Mouse Cinderella makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. In the episode "The Stolen Cartoons" when Donald was left in charge, she fled away from the bad show, leaving behind her glass slipper. In the episode "House of Scrooge" she lends Mickey the dress the mice made for her and after he thanks her she replies with "That old thing?". She also appears in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas'', in which she is trapped in the House with the other guests. At one point, she talks about how she is thankful for friendly mice who make nice evening wear (this segment was also used in the series episode "House of Turkey"). ''Kilala Princess In the manga series ''Kilala Princess, Cinderella plays an important role in Kilala's quest of royalty. Kilala enters Cinderella's world after getting shot in the back and transferring her conscience into it. While helping Cinderella with her chores, the maid also teaches Kilala how to eat, dance and walk like a princess. Her mouse friends secretly help her make a dress for the royal ball. After her sisters tear it apart, Kilala confronts them and accidentally loses her Magic Tiara. The Fairy Godmother shows up later than expected, and makes a princess gown, carriage and escorts for Cinderella. Affected by the tiara's magic, the Fairy's power will run out sooner than expected if the tiara is still in the Tremaine sisters' hands. With the fairy godmother's magic, Kilala manages to get to the palace and steal back the tiara before Anastasia can use it to hypnotize the prince. Cinderella and the prince meet and dance romantically till midnight. Kilala later receives a clear crystal. ''Once Upon a Time Cinderella (played by Jessy Schram), (also referred to as Ella) is a maid who wished to attend the royal ball. Her fairy godmother appears to grant her wish, but Rumplestiltskin kills the fairy. Warning her that "all magic comes with a price", he offers her a contract: her wish in exchange for something she will have in the future. She signs it without reading it and goes to the ball. She meets Prince Thomas, and the two fall in love and marry. At the wedding reception, Rumplestiltskin reminds Ella of the contract and informs her that he asked for her first-born child. When she discovers she is pregnant, she tries to run away. But Thomas and Prince James devise a plan to capture Rumplestiltskin. The plan succeeds, but Thomas disappears. Rumplestiltskin vows that she will never see Thomas again until the contract is fulfilled. In Storybrooke, she is 19-year old '''Ashley Boyd', a single, pregnant maid. The baby's father Sean Herman, who is really Thomas, is not allowed by his father to continue seeing Ashley. Sean's father arranges for Mr. Gold, who is Rumplestiltskin, to pay Ashley in exchange for the baby. She originally agrees to the exchange, but she later decides to keep her child. She tries to flee town but goes into labor at the city limits. Emma Swan finds her and brings her to the hospital. There, Emma agrees to do Mr. Gold a favor if Ashley is allowed to keep the baby. Mr. Gold agrees to the arrangement. Ashley gives birth to a daughter, Alexandra, and Sean visits the hospital to reconcile with Ashley and to give his daughter a pair of shoes that fit her feet perfectly (a reference to the original Cinderella ''story). A few months after, he proposes to Ashley and the pair are engaged. Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess In the film, Cinderella is summoned by Sofia's magical amulet after the young princess cast a spell that made everyone at the royal ball fall a sleep. Cinderella explains that when Sofia's in trouble, the amulet will summon one of the princesses for help. Cinderella tells Sofia that the best way to solve the problem is to make amends with her stepsister Amber, and asks her for assistance. Sofia is reluctant to do so however since Amber has treated her harshly since she first arrived at the castle. Cinderella tells Sofia that Amber was only jealous because Sofia gained more attention recently, and that showing her compassion could help her change her views. Afterwards, Cinderella departs. Video Games Being one of Disney's most iconic characters and its most popular princess, Cinderella goes on to appear in a large amount of video games including those with the Disney Princess franchise including ''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks, Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey, and Disney Princess. She also has her own chain of video games including Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse and Cinderella Dollhouse 2. A costume of Cinderella is also an add-on costume in Disney Universe. She is also featured in Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Cinderella is one of the different classic Disney characters who appears in Kingdom Hearts. She plays a small but important role in the game as one of the Princesses of Heart. Her world was destroyed by Maleficent, but she was taken into captivity. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella's role and backstory in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is more or less the same as it is in the movie. During Ventus' visit, he assists her mouse friend, Jaq, in making a dress for her while Cinderella finishes her chores. Despite his appearance, Cinderella believes him to be a mouse due to his unexplained 4 ½ inch size. After Anastasia and Drizella angrily tear apart her dress, Cinderella runs to the garden in tears just as Terra arrives and encourages her to continue to believe in her dreams for a better future. Eventually, her Fairy Godmother helps her make a beautiful ball gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, with Terra as her bodyguard. While at the ball, she meets the Prince and they fall instantly in love with each other. While dancing, she and the prince are suddenly interrupted by a gigantic Unversed until Terra comes to their rescue. But not soon after the Unversed is defeated the clock strikes midnight and she is forced to leave the ball before the Fairy Godmother's magic runs out. As she runs through the Grand Hall, she loses a slipper. Prince Charming declares to find the girl of his dreams with the glass slipper by letting every girl in the kingdom try it on. Lady Tremaine, having discovered that Cinderella is the girl at the ball, locks her in her room and attempts to make one of her daughters the Prince's bride. However, Aqua and Jaq cooperate and manage to free Cinderella just before the Grand Duke is able to leave. Like in the film, Lady Tremaine trips him and the slipper breaks to pieces before she is able to try it on, but Cinderella pulls out the second glass slipper from her pocket and uses it to replace the broken one. The Grand Duke is about to take her to the castle when Lady Tremaine summons a gigantic Unversed to attack the princess. Aqua manages to destroy it and bring her safely to Prince Charming. Sometime after Xehanort 's defeat, she is seen dancing around the ballroom with the prince while Jaq and the Fairy Godmother look on. ''Kingdom Hearts Sometime after ''Birth by Sleep, her world was consumed by the Heartless and she was taken and held deep within Hollow Bastion until all seven Princesses were collected. It is unknown when she was captured but from scenes it can be assumed it was before Snow White and Alice placing her as either second captured or third either before or after Belle. Once her heart was restored, she stays behind in the castle of Hollow Bastion with the other five princesses to hold back the darkness lurking out of the Final Keyhole, until Sora returns and closes it. Though the Final Keyhole is sealed, Cinderella and the others feel another dark power approaching from somewhere else (End of the World where Kingdom Hearts is held), and ask Sora to stop Ansem from fulfilling his evil plans while they remain behind to protect Hollow Bastion. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed, Cinderella is returned to her own world. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cinderella is absent in ''Kingdom Hearts II, though her name was part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Cinderella plays a major role in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character near the Village Haus restaurant in Fantasyland. When she meets the player for the first time, she gives them a magic wand from the Fairy Godmother as a gift. Cinderella will also ask the player to accompany her to the ball and gather some supplies so that she and the mice can make an outfit (male players will get a Prince costume, while female players will get a Cinderella costume). While the mice are making the dress, Cinderella asks if the player to find food (buckets of popcorn) for them. She also asks if the player can find more thread. Cinderella also loses her slippers during the game and asks the player to find them for her. Cinderella also participates in the ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade and Princess Fantasy Faire mini-game. Songs Songs preformed by Cinderella #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes #Sing, Sweet Nightingale #So This is Love #Perfectly Perfect #More Than a Dream #If You Can Dream #True Sisters Disney Parks and Resorts Cinderella is a staple character in the Disney theme parks around the world. She is often the spokeswoman for the "Princess themed" scenes. Her castle, Cinderella Castle, has become an icon in Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland. She is commonly found in entertainment, and meet-and-greet sessions. On the Disney Cruise Line, Cinderella can be briefly found in the shows "The Golden Mickeys", "Believe" and "Dreams". Cinderella also has a spell card known as "Cinderella's Magic Ribbon" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Dream Along With Mickey In this show, Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoys a dance along with Snow White, The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey and Minnie. World of Color Cinderella makes an appearance at the end during the show's finale. In her scene it shows her transforming into a princess from the Fairy Godmother's magic. Fantasmic! Cinderella appears in the popular live show Fantasmic! where she joins Snow White, the Prince, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle and Beast. Cinderella stars in her own sequence in the Tokyo DisneySea version. Stitch's Great Escape! Cinderella makes a brief cameo at the end of the ride where Stitch attempts to woo her her at her castle pretending he is Prince Charming. She quickly shoves him out when she realizes he isn't Charming. Disney Princesses In the Disney Princess franchise, Cinderella has proved to be the most popular and iconic. Her statues acts as a symbol of a princess as well even being referred to by fans as "the leader of the Disney Princesses". In promotional images, Cinderella is often placed in the center as a way to point out her leadership. Recent polls throughout 2009 and 2010 have shown that even with the new princesses who gained popularity rather quickly inducted into the franchise, Cinderella has still been able to maintain her title. Trivia *Cinderella is the second Disney Princess, joining the franchise in 1950, after Snow White in 1937. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be seen as a little girl (not counting Ariel in Ariel's Beginning), before Tiana in 2009 and Rapunzel in 2010. *Cinderella's hair color has often been the subject of debate among fans. In the original film, Cinderella's hair seems to be of a light orange tone, classifying her as either a redhead or a ginger as her hair had been officially called 'burnt orange'. In the franchise and in the Disney parks, Cinderella's hair is publicized as bright yellow, making her a golden-blonde, although her hair remained orange-ish in the original film and the second sequel. The most common consensus is that she is a strawberry-blonde, which is blonde hair bearing a reddish tint. *Cinderella is the second Disney Princess to be an orphan, the first being Snow White. *Similar to Snow White, Cinderella is forced to be raised without a father for the majority of her life. Instead, she is placed in the hands of a cruel and jealous stepmother. Another similarity is that the two are forced to be household servants in an attempt to hide their outer beauty. *Cinderella is the first out of the four Disney Princesses not to be of royal blood, paving the way for Belle in 1991, Mulan in 1998 and Tiana in 2009. *Her shoe size is mentioned in the third movie which is a size 4½ in woman's. *The symbolic message of the glass slippers is that Cinderella is so delicate that she can walk in glass shoes and not break them. It is also symbolic how she can be comfortable in glass shoes, meaning that she can easily adapt to typically "uncomfortable" situations. *Cinderella is considered the "leader" of the Disney Princesses, often being positioned in the center of publicity photos. This has been subject to some controversy, however, because she is the second Disney Princess, after Snow White. Some feel that Snow White deserves to be the leader, because she is the main protagonist of Disney's first film, and was introduced to the world 13 years before Cinderella. *Cinderella is the most popular Disney Princess among children. *Cinderella is the only Disney Princess to wear a normal servant attire inside her castle. The other princesses wear royal princess gowns inside their kingdoms. *Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl". *The only mention of Cinderella's mother was in the first movie when she showed the mice a dress that belonged to her that she was planning to fix up for the ball. It's implied that she died prior to the events to the film, hence the stepmother. *Cinderella never sang a song in her second film, in fact, none of the songs heard in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, aside from the two reprises of Bibibidi-Bobbidi-Boo (one by the Fairy Godmother and the Mice and the other by only the latter), were sung by any of the characters. *Unlike how Cinderella's iconic ballgown is featured in the original feature film, there are few differences in its depiction in the Disney parks and ice shows. The first being is that a bow is part of the gown, the second being is that silver slippers are worn in the park, instead of transparent plastic type slippers to pass for 'glass' slippers, and the third part being is that the hair is pure blonde instead of strawberry-blonde. *In the movie, when Cinderella's ballgown is produced, the dress appears sparkling silver. However, in most merchandise, this is published in a bright blue shade (most likely to make her dress seem more like a ballgown as opposed to a traditional white wedding dress) and the choker at most times is put as blue, instead of black. In the Kingdom Hearts series, the ballgown is correctly colored, and the choker is black. *Cinderella is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as they both are mistreated and abused by their parental figures. Ironically though, Quasimodo is mistreated because he's unattractive and Cinderella is mistreated because she is attractive. They also dream of something better for them. *Cinderella is the Disney princess with the biggest number of animal companions, which conclude the mice, her dog Bruno, the birds, and horse Major. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have a horse companion being Major, the other two princesses that have horse companions are Belle (Phillipe, who actually belongs to her father) and Mulan (Khan). *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have a dog companion being Bruno, the other three princesses that have dog companions are Belle (Sultan) Pocahontas, (Percy) and Mulan (Little Brother). *In the original French story, Cinderella got her name when her face was covered with ashes and cinders. Possibly, in the original film, Cinderella got her name by birth, since her face is never seen covered with dirt. Cinder-clod was the actual name given in the French story, with the youngest stepsister being not so spiteful gave the name Cinderella. *Cinderella, being at 19 is the oldest Disney Princess. She is followed by Tiana, being the second oldest. Only Kida is older. *In the original French story, there were two balls held in which both Cinderella had to depart from by midnight and unlike the original film where the stepsisters' fate is never known of after the glass slipper is fitted, the stepsisters in the French story ask for forgivness and are pardoned and are then married to gentlemen of high rank about the court, thus giving them their happy ending. *In the Grimm Brothers version of the story, Cinderella's father is still alive as he goes to a fair and while there to pick up beautiful dresses and peals and jewels for the stepsisters. Cinderella's only request is for the first twig to brush against his hat. Unlike the original French story, she doesn't give her stepsisters a happy ending. In the Grimm Brothers version, the stepsisters cut a piece of their own foot to make it fit into the slipper. But Cinderella's bird friends catch on and reveal the trick to the Prince. Later at the wedding of Cinderella to the Prince, those same birds peck the stepsisters' eyes out, punishing them with blindness. *Cinderella made a brief cameo in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Mickey's April Fools. *Cinderella makes a cameo appearance at the end of the Teacher's Pet movie; she is shown holding a frog during the closing song. *Cinderella made a brief cameo in the short starring Goofy, The Art of Vacationing, located in Walt Disney World. As Goofy attempted to have a "meet-and-greet" session with her, he quickly turned around in shyness. *Throughout the first film, Cinderella's toes were barely visible, almost looking like she didn't have any. However, in every media following the first film, they were clearly visible. *In the movie, Cinderella dropped her shoe on the stairs three times: the 1st was when she walked up the stairs to give her stepmother and siblings their breakfast, the 2nd was when she ran away from the prince, and the 3rd was during her wedding. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to share a duet with her respective love interest. The second would be Princess Jasmine when she sang A Whole New World with Aladdin. *Cinderella is the second Disney Princess to run away from her respective love interest, the first being Snow White. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to share a dance with her love interest right after they met, the second would be Aurora with Prince Phillip. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have her named be used as a song title. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to have the opening song of her feature film be named after her. The second being Aurora and the third being Belle. *One of Cinderella's stock poses used for her official artwork and clipart actually only appeared for a split-second in the actual film, right when she receives her iconic ballgown from the Fairy Godmother and twirls around in it, telling her, "Won't you take a look at this wonderful dress?" *Cinderella has the same character design as Katrina Van Tessel from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. *According to Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on September 6. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be locked in her bedroom by a parental figure, the second being Mérida. *There have been some fan-edited cliparts of her official artwork being recolored in a way so that she appears more film-accurate. *Two of Cinderella's most memorable moments: **Her rags being changed into a ballgown **Fitting the glass slipper Gallery :For more pictures and screenshots of Cinderella, click here. es:Cenicienta Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Cinderella characters Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Orphans Category:Lovers Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Article of the week Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Servants Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Wives Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Protagonists Category:Daughters Category:Dimension Links Category:Main Protagonists Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Animated characters